Karácsony
by NCIS Special Agent Lora Taiti
Summary: Karácsonyi hangulat Washingtonban...NCIS-nél... Első FanFic amit írok. Jibbs, Egy ügy, Jenny/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

A karácsonyi hangulat átjárta Washington D.C. utcá érkőzött mindenhová.A város tele volt díszekkel és forró kakaót szorongató, piros orrú emberekkel akik közül nem mindenki örült a havazásnak.Sőt, elég sokan nem örültek észetesen az NCIS irodáját is elérte az ünnep.

Ziva éppen az előző ügyhöz kapcsolódó papírmunkát fejezte be, mikor az órájára pillantva megszólalt

-Hol lehet Tony?-intézte a szavait McGee-hez, aki föl sem pillantott a számítógépe monitoráról

-Aggódsz érte, Ziva?

-Nem, csak már 8:30 van és még nincs bent...Gibbs ezért nagyon dühös lesz..

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a liftajtó, és az asztalához sétált Dinozzo Különleges Ügynök.A férfi nem volt túl jó az orra, zakója vizes volt, cipője beá a cuccait és mielőtt bárki bármit kérdezhetett volna, ennyit dörmögött

-A kocsi szerelőnél van...Buszoznom kellett...Meg sétálni...

-Úgy nézel ki mint egy ázott eb!-kuncogott Ziva

-Kutya.Ázott kutyának mondják, David.-javította ki Tony-Hogy álltok, Törpekirály?

-Ha azt kérdezed, nem csináltuk meg a TE munkádat.-McGee felállt, megfogott egy papírkupacot és letette Dinozzo asztalára, majd visszaült a helyére.

-Nagyon kedves, McLusta...Erre emlékezni fogok...

-Mire fogsz emlékezni ,Dinozzo?

-ŐŐő..Semmire Főnök-válaszolt gyorsan az ügynök Gibbsnek.-Épparról beszéltünk hogy...

-Nem érdekel!Halott katona!Gyerünk!

A csapat összeszedte a holmilyát majd elindult a tetthely felé.

-David, fényképek!McGee szemtanúk!-adta ki az utasítást Gibbs

-Én mit csináljak, Főnök?

-Nem is tudom, Dinozzo...Szerinted?Mondjuk azonosíthatnád a holttestet.

-Már megvan Főnö áldozat George Martin őrvezető..

-Jajj, bocsánat a késésért , de nagyon csúsznak az utak...

-Hello, Ducky!

Az öreg boncnok elővette a májhőmérőt, és munkához látott.

-Az áldozat kb...egy napja lehet halott..A halál oka valószínűleg a lövés volt a szívébe..

-Meg találtam a fegyvert!-mondta Tony

-Remek, McGee...

-A szemtanúk csak annyit mondtak hogy meglátták a hullát és hívták a rendőrséget.

, a hordágyat legyen szíves..

-Máris Doktor úr...

-Mit találtál Abby?

Noss, Miss Sciuto laboratóriuma teljes karácsonyi pompában állt.Díszek mindenhol, a betlehemes asztal...Gibbs amint belépett, Abby odaszaladt hozzá, és egy Mikulás sapkát nyomott a fejére

-Gibbs!Olyan jóóóól áll neked!-nevetett a törvényszéki szakértő.Haja most is kétoldalt copfba volt fogva, ám az ő fején rénszarvas agancs díszelgett.

Az ügynök elmosolyodott és átnyújtotta a lánynak a Caf-Pow üdítőjét, amin most egy kis cetli állt:_,BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT ABBY!_'

A lány átölelte Gibbs-t és kicsit lehangoltabban folytatta

-Hááát..Az az igazság hogy nem nyertem a lottón, pedig..

-Az ügy,Abby!

-Jaaa..Hát..Ducky kiszedte a töltényt az őrvezetőből és...valóban abból a fegyverből lőtték ki, amit McGee talá hiszem, ez egy rövid ügy lesz...A fegyveren két újlenyomatot talá Martin-ét és Sasha Prescott-ét.

-Dinozzoék azt mondták nincs családja...

-Nem a felesége...A szeretője!De ezt figyeld! Az őrvezető ruháján rúzsfoltot találtam..Aki azt hagyta, hagyott DNS-t is Gibbs! Alex Monrow.

-Két szerető?

-Ezek szerint igen, bár...

-Kösz Abby.-azzal Gibbs kisétált az ajtón.

Amikor kinyílt a lift ajtaja, a férfi beszállt.Látta, hogy valaki már van bent.

-Áh,Jethro!Hogy haladsz a nyomozással?-kérdezte Jennifer Shepard igazgatónő

- Két szerető, az egyik volt a gyilkos...Eddig így állunk.

-Nézd..Át kell adnunk az ügyet az sem tetszik a dolog, de..Fornell magának követeli az..Ne,Ne!Mielőtt a torkomnak ugranál jobb lenne ha...

-Rendben van, add át.-Gibbs megnyomta a stop-gombot

-Mi?-húzta föl a szemöldökét Jenny

-Ezt kapja tőlem ajándékba.

-Na de..Azt hittem...hogy tiltakozni fogsz és..

-Baj hogy nem tiltakozom?

-Nem...Csak meglepett..de tudod egyáltalán hogy miért..

-Nem.

-Dinozzo és Ziva rájöttek hogy George Martin droggal kereskedett és..kiszivárgott a hí tudom hogyan.Pár perce megjelent Fornell és vitázni kezdett, hogy műr régen nyomoznak ezután az ember után.Állítólag a gyilkosa FBI ügynök volt.Mély beépülés...Tegnap megölték..Az álcája szerint..

-Sasha Prescott

igazi neve Eleon Drankel Ügynök ért akarják az ügyet.

-Mondtam nem? Add át nekik.

-Jól van, rendben..Csak most egy kicsit..

-Kicsit?

-Ideges .Ma van Karácsony este...

-Nővéred?

-Heather?Ugyan már..5 éve nem láttam pedig az ikertestvérem.

-Akkor?

-Nem szeretem a karácsonyt, ennyi.-Jenny elindította a liftet, majd mikor kinyílt az ajtó, kiszállt.-Menjetek haza.A többit elintézem.-elindult az irodája felé

-Főnök, az FBI...

-Tudom, Dinozzo.. övék az ü haza.

Ziva és McGee fölkapták a fejüket

-MI?-kérdezték egyszerre

-Ez az igazgatónő utasítása!-szögezte le Gibbs, majd elsétált.

Az ügynökök összenéztek, és Tony odasúgta nekik

-Ez egyre furcsább..Gibbs átenged egy nyomozást Fornelléknek, aztán Shepard hazaküld minket..Mi folyik itt?Pont mint a..

-Nem érdekel egy filmes utalásod sem Tony!-pisszegte le Ziva-Az viszont biztos hogy nagyon furcsa

-Ti hol ünnepeltek?-kérdezte McGee

-Miért érdekel McKíváncsi?Egyébként Abby meghívott...

-Én is Abby-nél leszek-csatlakozott Ziva

-Én is...Megyünk együtt?

-Hát persze, Törpekirály!


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny Shepard nem szerette a kará volt kivel ünnepelnie.. Igazából csak egy emberrel ünnepelt volna szívesen... Leroy Jethro Gibbssel...Viszont Jenny tudta hogy ez lehetetlen..Elhagyta Gibbst Párizs után és már túl késő visszacsiná özben mosogatott, felvillantak az emlékek...Emlékek Párizsról, Szerbiáról, Olaszországról, Londonról...Akaratlanul is akkor jobban átgondolta volna ... Biztos nem ünnepelne évek óta egyedül. Jenny tudta hogy rosszul választott...Nem érte meg feladni a közös jövőt holmi munkáért..De akkor még fiatal volt..Ahogy belegondolt, hogy talán gyerekei is lehetnének, boldog ünnepek...Helyette most egyedül van..Szeme könnybe lá hogy a sós könnycseppek lefollyanak arcán.Úgyse látja senki..Senki sem látja őt gyengé nincs itt senki.

-Szia Jen-szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögött

A vöröshajú nő megfordult, és Gibbsel találta szemmbe magát.

-Úr Isten, Jethro! A szívbajt hozod rám..Ha még egyszer ezt csinálod esküszöm hogy lelőlek!

-Elnézést, Igazgatónő...Jenny, te sírtál?-kérdezte a nő arcát vizsgálgatva, aki gyorsan félrekapta a tekintetét.

-Nem.

-Azt modtad nem szereted a karácsonyt...Miért?-Gibbs egyre közelebb sétált Jennyhez

-Azért mert..Mert csak, rendben?!

Jethro kék szeme összekapcsolódott Jenny zöld szemével, és fogvatartotta annak tekintetét.

-Ide jöttem, erre a válaszra várok?

Jenny feladta.

-Nem szeretek egyedül ünnepelni.

-Heather?

-Ugyan már!Heather éli az életét Markusszal...New Yorkban..

-Mi történt köztetek?

-Markus, az én vőlegényem volt...Heather elcsábította...Az ikertestvéremet vette feleségül három gyerekük és élnek boldogan.Bár igazából hálás vagyok Markus mellett maradok, soha sem ismertelek volna meg téged, sem éltem volna át olyan pillanatokat mellette mint melletted...

-Te hagytál el engem, Jenny.

-Rosszul döntöttem..Életem legrosszabb döntése álom.-a nő lehajttta fejét, ám Gibbs fölemelte azt

-Ez most meglepett engem.

-Tényleg?-mosolygott Jenny-Örülök hogy ennyi év után is meg tudlak még lepni.

Jen megigazította vállig érő vörös haját és vett egy mély lélegzetet

-Hát..Most már tudod..

Gibbs válasz helyett megcsókolta,mélyen és szenvedé án Jenny nem húzódott el, átölelte.Érezte hogy az igazgató arcán folynak a könnyek, amiket letörölt.

Mikor vége szakadt a csóknak, Gibbs megkérdezte

-Miért sírsz?

-Azért Jethro, mert...mert én..elhagytalak téged.A hülye munkám miatt!Pedig nem szabadott volna...

-Az már a múlt, nem lehet változtatni, de a jövőn igen.

-Szeretlek Jethro!

-Én is szeretlek!

A pár összeölelkezett, és csókuk tele volt elfolytott érzelmekkel, álmokkal...

Ez az éjszaka alvás nélkül telt a Shepard házban


End file.
